Inverse
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "We… we aren't… compatible?" -of astrology and opposites, and Len can't help but think Rin has absolutely lost her mind. Lenrin fluff oneshot.
Something isn't right here.

Pushing her glasses farther up on her nose, Rin's sapphire eyes flash as she turns her gaze from his for the umpteenth time, facing the TV and blowing a few stray locks of hair from her eyes. The daintiness of her actions never ceases to intrigue Len- she's like a porcelain doll come to life. He could sit forever and observe her cute expressions, watch her worry at her lip or blush, or seeing her eyes brighten to azure crystal when she looks at him.

Today, though, she seems off. She's more standoffish than normal, and it's really beginning to bother him. One of the reasons he adores her is because she's constantly like a walking ray of sunlight, ever optimistic, never bending to any kind of negativity- but it seems she's currently under a heavy cloud. It's been like this an hour; she's barely spoken a word to him since they met up for their usual date. In fact, he hasn't seen her look this downcast in the year they've been together.

Taking a sip of his banana smoothie, Len finally puts his foot down on the problem. Frowning deeply, he clears his throat and mutes the TV, drawing her sight back to him as she protests.

"Rin, what's up?" he demands, quirking an eyebrow at her.

The girl shifts uncomfortably beside him, carefully keeping her distance, he notices. He can't help but feel even more perturbed because of this, disliking the amount of space between them. He leans back into the couch cushions, focusing solely on the suddenly flustered-looking blonde on the other end of the sofa.

"What do you mean?" She twiddles her fingers in her lap, still refusing to meet his searching eyes.

"'What do I mean'? I mean you've been avoiding touching me in anyway- you've barely even spoken to me since you got here." He tries not to let his irritation flare, but it seeps into his tone just enough to be noticeable.

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink while she fumbles for an excuse. "I… Well, I haven't meant to… I mean…" Her tone is near inaudible, as if every word drags its way from her throat. His concern begins to deepen. Something about this he just doesn't like, and he _will_ find out what's wrong.

Len moves to slide across the seat closer to her, and she suddenly puts her hands up, waving him off and halting him in place. "D-don't! I mean… Just stay over there," she insists, her gaze finding his for no more than a flickering moment.

 _What the hell?_

"Rin, something is wrong. You need to tell me what it is," he nearly growls, just about ready to _make_ her talk. Rin is never like this. She's the bubbly, cute ball of optimism- right now, she's like a completely different person.

She nibbles at her bottom lip, and he quickly erases the instantaneous urge to capture them so he can fix whatever's gone wrong. "I… well…"

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself, and the next words out of her mouth make him lean back in absolute confusion.

"I think we should break up."

Dead silence after that as realization sets in. His lips move, but no sound comes out as he flounders for something, anything, to say to her. This is not what he expected. This is so much _worse._

" _Why?_ " he finally manages, staring at the blonde girl. In his mind, he's running through everything he might have done to bring this on. Did he say something wrong? Has he not been giving her enough attention? What the hell?

While he screams in panic internally, Rin keeps a calm face. Playing with the hem of her skirt, she takes a few moments to muster her reasoning, slowly nodding her head to herself like she's trying to convince even her that this is a good idea. Hopefully, he can change that, and fast.

"Because…" She turns to him then, finally holding his horrified gaze with abrupt bravery. "We aren't compatible."

"We… we aren't… _compatible?_ " Len utters in disbelief, fighting to keep his sanity as he works through her logic. He'd never thought he'd hear that in his life- and he can already think of about five different ways he can prove that she's wrong.

Rin continues, her words rushed with thin nervousness that edges her voice. "I mean that- that we're so different, Len. I know we've been together awhile, but it hasn't fit at all with who we are."

"Rin, what are you _saying?_ " he inquires, inching just a bit closer to her, his eyes darkening with the tornado of emotion building in his chest. "In _what way_ are we not compatible?"

"Our stars aren't aligned," she says with forced precision, blowing a lock of hair from her eyes. "I was reading up on our signs, and we don't fit. You're a Gemini, and I'm a Taurus- we're completely wrong for each other. I'm… I'm really sorry." At this point, she seems on the brink of tears as she babbles. "This kind of relationship doesn't work out, which is why it'd be better if we… if we split up. I know that Aquarius fit well with Gemini, and Luka is an Aquarius and single still, so if you want to date someone who's perfect for you then… then that's okay-"

" _Stop._ "

Her voice cuts short, and she's taken aback by the ferocious anger bubbling up in Len's eyes.

In his entire lifetime, he has never heard anything so absolutely _stupid_.

With deliberate slowness, he keeps his gaze level with hers as he moves closer, Rin shrinking into a ball while he looms over her like a quiet, enraged shadow.

"Do you _really_ think that because of some whackjob's predictions, that we aren't meant to be together?" His tone has gone frigid cold, icy fury laced in venom.

He's getting sick of her avoiding his eyes. "I-It's not just 'some whackjob', Len, this- this is…" she fumbles for the correct wording, but he doesn't bother to keep listening.

"I can't believe that you think that because of this 'astrology' thing, it's enough reason to break up with me. Are you purposely trying to get rid of me?" Len pushes.

She becomes aghast, vigorously shaking her head. "W-what? No! No, I- I wouldn't do that-!"

"Then why do you care if we're supposedly incompatible? It didn't matter before." His frustration edges along his voice, sharpening it.

"I- I just don't want you to be unhappy with me!" Rin says, her hands tangling in anxiety at her chest as her words drop to near inaudible. "I mean… I'm just afraid of not... not being good enough…"

The raw fear portrayed in that single sentence gives Len pause, and he peers into her face to fall deeply into the piercing blue eyes he's grown to know so well. He then sighs.

"...Rin."

Her lips tremble, and she hesitantly looks back at him. "W-what?"

"I think you're more than enough for me," he tells her, unhurriedly taking her hand in his and linking their fingers, her small palm easily fitting to his own like a missing puzzle piece.

Leaning in to graze the corner of her lips with his, he feels her stiffen in surprise. He continues languidly, a deep-set determination welling in his chest. "Rin, you're perfect for me. I don't care about predictions or 'sun signs' or anything like that, because none of that is set in stone."

"But Len..." The blonde girl tries to protest, but he doesn't wait for her excuses.

Trailing the edge of her mouth, he uses his other hand to cup the nape of her neck, her gold strands silken to the touch as he tilts her head back and kisses her fully. Her response is stilted at first, like she's afraid to give in, but with a bit of persuasion from him she eases into their familiar embrace. Her lips taste of chocolate and fruit, and he loves it.

Somehow, they end up lying down on the couch, her arm looped around his neck and running through his messy hair. His fingers trace over her skin, memorizing her outline while his other hand holds tightly to hers. The sweet, pleasant scent of oranges and cream on her clothes is just as wonderful as the day he fell in love with her, and he breathes it in. They fit perfectly together, just like he knew they would, her thin frame melting to his.

He pulls away from her after a few moments to look down at her. Rin stares at him, her big azure eyes trained on his face, softness and warmth portrayed there among glistening stars. Her cheeks are tinted heavy scarlet, her mouth partially opened like she wishes he hadn't moved away.

"Rin, you can't tell me that we're not compatible," he says, his voice husky with the emotions caught in his throat. His eyes search hers, full of the love he's felt for her since he confessed. "I never doubted for a moment that we were."

"...Really?" She asks shyly, the color in her cheeks deepening.

"Really." He hesitates a moment. "Rin… do you love me?"

She widens her eyes, before nodding. "O-of course I do. I love you more than anything-"

"Then don't worry about all that other nonsense," he tells her, lowering his head to nuzzle into her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her neck, earning a high squeak. "Because I love you. And no amount of predictions are going to change that any time soon, okay?"

"...Even if we're completely different?" Rin asks of him.

"I wouldn't care either way. I'm holding onto you for as long as I can. It'll take a lot more than a few little opposite things to change my mind." He chuckles at the curve of her neck, trailing butterfly kisses. "Now…"

He moves to look down at her again, and a playful smirk graces his face. "I wonder if we should test our compatibility a little more?" he murmurs suggestively, rewarded with every inch of her skin turning brilliant red.

When he leans to kiss her once more, he holds onto her tightly, and vows within not to ever let go of his precious angel- no matter what some silly little sign says.

Pff. Astrology clearly has nothing on the two of them.

* * *

Later on, once the argument has long been settled and the two are left cuddling in comfortable silence in each other's arms, Len speaks up.

"Rin?"

She turns to look up at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his jawline. "Hm?"

"Who got you into this whole astrology thing in the first place?"

"Um… Miku did, I think. Why?"

He frowns deeply, rubbing his shoulder.

"Later, she and I are going to have a long talk."

* * *

A/N: This is **unbeta'd** _._

This fic is really random and prolly makes no sense cause I'm still on vacation so my muse was dragged into it, but 'ey. If you enjoy it, then that's pretty great! (Also I've seen a ton fo zodiac stuff and I like it sometimes so 'ey

Anyway, I'm actually headed home- so hopefully RTI will have an update and I'll have better oneshots up!

Thanks for reading, and I appreciate feedback and stuff. Also, Thanks to **Piri** for helping me ace my punctuation and grammar game, she's been suuuuuper helpful. :3

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only a liking of astrology and heated kisses.


End file.
